Various prior art panel wall structures have been costly to produce due to expensive forms that are normally required for producing panels of concrete or other material and additionally, suitable means for assembling and securing together a plurality of panels to form a wall structure in combination with a foundation.
Heretofore the various fixtures and devices used for securing panels to foundations have been relatively expensive either in materials of labor or have required various fixtures which have been unsatisfactory in securing the wall panels to the foundation in such a manner that they are weather proof and also structurally adequate. Furthermore, various difficulties have been encountered in the integration of concrete panels to internal walls due to the fact that various means for securing floor plates and top plates to concrete wall panels have been somewhat complex, expensive or structurally unsatisfactory.